


An Assortment of Words and Feelings

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Birthday Fluff, Blushing Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Crying After Sex, Drabbles and Ficlets, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Happy Birthday Phichit Chulanont, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, PWP, Pets, assorted ficlets, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: This is just a place for me to post some drabbles and ficlets. I'll add tags as each chapter goes up, and put the rating for each chapter and a summary at the beginning as I post them. Enjoy, and feel free to subscribe!





	1. Happy Birthday, Yuuri!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy Birthday, Yuuri!  
> Rating: General  
> A tiny ficlet I posted on tumblr for Yuuri's birthday on Thursday, because Yuuri is the best boy who deserves all the birthday kisses!

The incessant beeping of his alarm cut through a wonderful dream of Victor’s lips and fingers skating across his skin. Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his pillow, one arm flailing to shut off the horrible noise. Other sounds filtered through the velvet darkness of an early winter morning in Russia. The click of Makka’s claws on the hardwood as she paced for her breakfast. A rustle of pans from the kitchen. Some low-voiced comment from Victor to the dog. 

Victor’s footsteps came down the hall toward the bedroom, and Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He moaned a little and pulled the covers higher as the bed dipped under Victor’s weight. 

“Nooo, too early. Five minutes.”

A gentle hand pulled the covers down a little and then stroked through his hair. “Come on sleeping beauty, just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you don’t have to practice today.”

“Nooo. Birthdays are days off!” Yuuri pouted. 

A low chuckle. “Come on solnyshko. I brought my birthday boy breakfast in bed.”

“Mmm. Nice.” Yuuri finally cracked his eyes open a little, sniffing appreciatively at the smell of eggs and rice. His husband was seated beside him on the bed, looking warm and soft in the dim predawn gloom of the apartment. He smiled down at Yuuri, his eyes full of love, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Very nice. Would you like to sit up a little and I’ll give you the tray?”

Yuuri grunted and reached for him. “Kisses first.”

Victor’s smile grew even softer and he leaned over, supporting himself on one hand while the other drifted to Yuuri’s sleep-mussed locks. Their lips slid together in the sort of soft good-morning kiss of two people who had kissed before and knew they would be kissing again. Victor’s fingers slid through Yuuri’s hair, smoothing and caressing. Yuuri’s hand drifted to Victor’s bicep, anchoring himself as the kiss pulled him further into the land of waking. 

Finally Victor sat back a little so he could gaze down on Yuuri, a soft sparkle in his eyes. 

“Happy Birthday, my love.”


	2. A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> This is basically just PWP Victuuri smut I wrote ages ago because the scene popped in my head and I didn't want to lose it. The crying after sex thing is drawn from personal experience, but it felt like it would fit perfectly for Yuuri.

Yuuri straddled Victor, both of them quite naked, and hid his scarlet face in his hands. 

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor’s voice was soft and caressing, stretching the syllables out like he was savoring their flavor. “Yuuri, we don’t have to do this, if you’re not ready. Or if you’d like, you can try on me first. I switch, and maybe you fucking me would be a bit less scary?”

Yuuri, took his hands away, gulping a deep breath. His face was still red, but he managed to look Victor in the eye at last. He smiled around his pounding heart and shook his head. 

“No. I-I want this. I want my first time to be you inside me. Really.” Yuuri braced his hands on Victor’s smooth chest, leaning closer. “I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

Victor smiled and kissed him, lips lingering softly. “Ok, little prince. We’ll go slow.”

“Ok. What...do I do? Should I turn around or..?”

“No no, stay where you are. I want to see your face when you come...taste your moans...god Yuuri you make me so crazy.” 

Yuuri glanced down at Victor’s stiffly pulsing erection, alongside his own, and grinned. “All that for little old me?”

Victor chuckled low. “Only for you my sweet. Now lift up just a bit, ok?” He put some lube on a finger, and began circling it around Yuuri’s ass. “There, how does that feel?”

Yuuri moaned a little as Victor’s finger slid inside him. It was a new sensation, exciting and urgent. He wanted more. “Ohhhh, yes, More!”

Victor’s low chuckle caressed his ears again. “Not so fast, little prince. I don’t want to hurt you.”

With another moan, Yuuri leaned forward to kiss his fiance fiercely. Their lips were pressed together hard, tongues dancing around each other, teeth dragging on each other’s lips whenever they pulled apart for a moment. Yuuri gasped into Victor’s kiss as he added another finger, gently stroking and caressing, loosening Yuuri slowly. Yuuri moaned again, his own cock throbbing almost painfully in his arousal. 

“Vicchan,” he whispered.

Victor murmured into his neck, “Yuuri, sweet, your ass is truly sublime. I should write poems about y-oh!”

Victor’s gasp as Yuuri pulled away from the teasing fingers and jammed himself down onto the other man’s hard cock made Yuuri grin and blush a bit. 

“You’ll hurt yourself!” Victor’s strong hands restrained his hips from any more rash actions.

Yuuri shivered. “I didn’t realize it would be so...big.”

Victor’s grin was definitely pleased. He began to stroke Yuuri’s cock gently, letting him get used to the feel of being filled. Yuuri quivered, pulling against Victor’s restraining hand on his hip. He was gasping, an indescribable urgency filling him, almost spilling over.

“Wait!” He gasped. “Vicchan, I-I’m gonna come if you don’t...please. Not yet!”

Victor obligingly ceased stroking him, and brought his clean hand up to cup Yuuri’s face gently, kissing him with all the care he might give a delicate flower. Yuuri grabbed his forearms to steady himself, leaning into the kiss, and beginning to move his hips. 

“Yuuuuri…”

Yuuri panted, moaning as the feel of Victor’s cock hitting certain spots, the way his hands trembled on Yuuri’s shoulders, the sound of his breath catching as his cock hardened and pulsed inside Yuuri, all combined to strengthen the urgent desire inside him. 

“Please, harder, please…”

“Oh god, baby you feel so good,” Victor moaned, and brought his hands back to Yuuri’s hips, steadying him as he began to thrust back against Yuuri. 

Yuuri threw his head back, moaning louder, his breath coming in soft gasps, as he sought something, anything to hold onto. He caught Victor’s hair in one hand, his shoulder in the other. Victor, his rock, a steady anchor in the overwhelming sea of sensation threatening to pull Yuuri under. Victor moaned his name, again and again, thrusting harder and faster with each stroke. The wave threatened to overcome Yuuri.

All at once Victor stiffened with a cry, Yuuri’s name on his lips. His cock pulsed wildly inside Yuuri, his strong fingers digging into Yuuri’s flesh. The feel of his beloved coming inside him tipped him over the edge, and he stiffened in turn, crying aloud as come spurted onto Victor’s belly. For a breathless moment, they both hung there. Time stopped, and Yuuri’s vision went white, his mind blank of all thought. Nothing, and no one but the two of them existed outside this moment.

Then time stuttered forward again, and Yuuri slumped against Victor, smearing both their stomach’s with his come. He buried his face in Victor’s neck, shaking with reaction. Victor’s strong arms encircling him only made him shake harder.

“Shhh, princeling. What’s wrong? Was it ok?”

“I-I..” Abruptly, Yuuri burst into tears. 

Victor stiffened in alarm beneath him, pushing Yuuri a little away to peer into his face. Yuuri promptly hid his scarlet faced sobs behind both hands. It was all too much. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, oh god, did I hurt you? Please, baby, what’s wrong? Was it so bad? I swear, we don’t ever have to do it again.” The real panic in Victor’s voice finally forced Yuuri to regain some control of himself. He swiped at the tears, and smiled damply into Victor’s worried eyes. 

“I’m so happy. I-I didn’t know it would be like that. I want to do that again and again, forever, with..with only you. I-I love you so much.”

Victor’s gentle fingers brushed at Yuuri’s damp face. “But why the tears love?”

Yuuri heaved a ragged breath, trying to put all his love and pure joy into his face and voice. “You know I cry at everything Vitya.” Yuuri’s lips twisted in a self-deprecating smile. “I’m sorry I worried you. I just got a little overwhelmed for a minute.”

Victor must have been reassured by whatever he saw, because he nodded and pressed the gentlest kiss to Yuuri’s lips. 

“I want to do it again too. Forever.”

“I’m ready whenever you are!”

Victor chuckled delightedly. “Oh my Yuuri. Your stamina really is legendary. I’m afraid I’m too old…”

“You’re not old!”

“Well, in any case you’ll have to wait a while, my little sybarite.” Victor looked down at the drying come on their stomachs, Yuuri’s damp eyes, and their lube-smeared thighs. “In the meantime, what about a shower?”

Yuuri kissed Victor again, then stood up. 

“Lead the way!”


	3. Happy Birthday, Vitya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitya returns home to Yuuri cooking his birthday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Words: 487  
> Birthday fic for Victor's Birthday, 2018. Just some pure fluff. Posted on my [Dreamwidth](https://thebookewyrme.dreamwidth.org/2688.html), [Tumblr](http://thebookewyrme.tumblr.com/post/181412215702/happy-birthday-vitya), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/354805) accounts as well.

Victor Michaelovich Nikiforov.  
The Great Victor Nikiforov.  
Russia’s Living Legend.  
Idiot Boy.  
Captain Sexy Boots. (There had been this one Trophee de France with Chris in their early 20s. Victor tries not to think about the pictures which may exist in the wild.)  
Vitusha.  
Old Man.  
Vicchan.

He’s been called many things, but nothing else has made his heart sing and dance in his chest the way his husband’s soft-voiced sing-song “Okaeri Vitya!” which floats out of the kitchen does. 

Victor pauses in removing his snow-encrusted boots to clutch at his chest . His eyes are literally spouting cartoon hearts right now. He finishes removing his shoes and hanging up his coat and pads softly into the kitchen. Yuuri’s back is turned where he stands at the stove, a sizzling sound accompanied by the most delightful aroma surrounding him. The kitchen is warm and brightly lit, a stark contrast with the dark winter outside. Even after a year of marriage, Victor still isn’t over the way his apartment has turned into a home at last.

Slipping his arms around Yuuri’s middle, Victor nuzzles his cold face into the warmth of his husband’s neck and murmurs “Tadaima solnycho.”

Yuuri only turns slightly to press a soft kiss to the side of Victor’s head before returning to concentrating on the food in the pan. “I’m making katsudon for dinner, Vitya. I know it’s mid-season, but it’s your birthday.”

“Mmm.” Victor inhales deeply, drawing in the soft sweet scent of Yuuri, and murmurs “I’d rather have you for dinner, my love.”

“Victor!” The skin under Victor’s mouth turns red as a flush races up Yuuri’s neck and over his ears and face. Even now, Victor revels in the way he can still make Yuuri blush. “You can’t just _say_ stuff like that.”

“But Yuuuri, it’s true!”

“Vityaaaa” Yuuri whines, his shoulders drooping for a moment, but then he straightens and turns in Victor’s arms, face still red but a roguish twinkle in his eye. “You can have me for dessert instead, how about that?”

Victor nearly swallows his tongue, his pants growing slightly tight at the sudden image. He gulps in air and clutches convulsively at Yuuri’s waist before descending on his lips in a passionate kiss. His voice is a little hoarse when he finally finds it. “I’d like that a lot, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s smile lights up his whole face, and his voice is soft again as he says “Happy Birthday, Vitya. I love you.” 

Victor looks into his husband’s sweet brown eyes, reflecting the Christmas lights twinkling from the living room. He is surrounded by warmth and love and the sense of peace and home, and he feels his face stretch into a wide happy grin. 

“Thank you love. Any birthday spent with you is happy.”

An incoherent whine and a deeper flush on Yuuri’s face greet this. Victor merely grins and sneaks another kiss. Best Birthday Ever.


	4. Happy Birthday Phichit (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Domestic Phichimetti birthday fluff for my favorite Sunshine boy's birthday! Enjoy!

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

“Chris!!”

Stomp, stomp, bang.

Chris peered over the edge of his book at the love of his life, delight of his eye, partner in mischief, beloved, and boyfriend. Who was currently holding the other love of his life, Beatrice, out in both hands while wearing a fierce scowl. Before Chris could ask, Phichit launched into his complaint.

“Chris, your _beastly_ cat was _terrorizing_ my babies _again_! You _promised_! You said she wouldn’t bother them if they were in the office!” Despite his ire, Phichit was too kind-hearted to actually mistreat any animal, so he did not throw her on the bed. But he was rather unceremonious in dumping her into Chris’s lap. 

Chris gathered his baby into his arms, a small smile twitching at Phichit’s outrage. “What was she doing, mon petit peche?”

“She was sitting! Right next to their cage! And _staring_!” Phichit waved his bare arms about for emphasis, and Chris took a moment to admire his smooth bronze chest, defined from years of skating and working out. 

A small laugh escaped from Chris before he could stop it. “As bad as that, was it?”

“Chris!” Phichit stomped his foot, fists on hips, though the twinkle in his eye betrayed his self-awareness. “I’m serious. My babies were so terrified having her right there.”

Smoothing out his amusement, Chris nodded seriously and promised to be more careful about letting Beatrice into the room with the hamsters. 

“But darling, you really must finish getting ready, or we’ll be late for your birthday dinner!”

Phichit huffed again. “And you still won’t tell me where we’re going?”

“Now where would be the fun in that?” Chris grinned. “Wear the wine-colored shirt with the charcoal trousers and vest. You know you look _stunning_ in that, and I have another surprise for you after dinner.”

The fond smile creeping across Phichit’s beautiful face filled Chris’s chest with little bubbles of happiness. He loved this man so much, making him smile like that was his constant mission. He also really really loved watching Phichit get dressed, though not as much as watching him get _undressed_ for obvious reasons. Still, it was a delight to see him transform from “adorably cuddly hamster-boy” to “Yes please sir spank me again” with the help of a change of clothes, a steady hand with the eye-liner brush, and some hair-gel. 

Once Phichit was applying a finishing spritz of cologne, Chris rose from his place on the bed to stalk over and wrap his arms around Phichit, inhaling his scent and placing a small kiss on the nape of his neck. 

“Ready?” Chris purred into Phichit’s ear, sending a shiver through the other man. 

Phichit cast a smoldering look over his shoulder that made Chris’s heart do tiny flips, and other parts of his anatomy put forth arguments for staying home in bed. “Lead on, love. Surprise me!”

Chris grinned back and led the way out of their apartment, pausing only to scoop up a small black gift-bag stuffed with pale blue paper off of the hall table. Phichit’s birthday celebration was off to a fine start so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff. If you're craving more, you can read part 2 on Friday if you're a Patron. Check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LiaWolff) for more info!


End file.
